Whatever happened to simple?
by Forever Ace
Summary: Matt and Harriet life thru everyday with their young daughter. But soon life throws them curve balls.
1. Morning Routine

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Scarlet, everything else is Aaron Sorkin's and NBC.**

Chapter 1

The alarm clock started beeping as the numbers displayed 4:30. Matt Albie lazily stretched is arm and slammed the snooze button. It was a bad habit but the alarm was always set 10 minutes before they actually had to wake up.

Ten minutes later the alarm went off again. Matt let out a groan at the stupid machine. He had barely gotten 4 hours of the sleep. "Har… Harrie. You have to wake up" He said looking over to his wife of 5 years.

They had gotten back together during the summer of '07. After a few months, February 14th to be exact, he proposed. And the next summer the wedding between Matthew Albie and Harriet Hayes finally happened. Just a mere 2 months after the wedding Harriet got pregnant and they welcomed Scarlet Amanda Rose Albie into the world.

"What time is it?" Harriet mumbled half asleep. "It's 4:40, you have to be on set in less then an hour" Matt told her "I don't want to wake up" She said burying her face under a pillow. "I know you don't but you have to. Tell ya what, I'll make you coffee while your in the shower" Matt said pulling the pillow off her face and kissing her. "I'd rather you join me in the shower" She said kissing him back. "Yeah me too but if I would then you'd never get to work on time" Matt said as they both got out bed "Your right, the coffee will have to do then" Harriet said walking into the bathroom leaving the door unlocked just incase.

Twenty minutes later Harriet got out of the shower to find Matt sitting on the counter of the bathroom with a steaming cup of coffee. "Have I ever told you what a good husband you are?" Harriet asked taking a sip from the cup. "Yes but I love when you repeat it" Matt told her following her out of the bathroom.

"Hey, are you going to work at the studio today?" Harriet asked while getting dressed "No, I thought I'd spend the day with Scar and try to work from here. But I might go for few hours and take her along. I know Jeannie would love to see her" Harriet smiled, Matt had really taken the role of father seriously as soon that he found out she was pregnant. And for that reason she couldn't wait to bring other little Albie's into the world. "Well, I'm meeting Jordan for lunch at the NBS dining room after I'm done doing my scenes. I could swing by the studio to get Scarlet afterwards" She said brushing her hair and slipping a sweater on "Sounds good" Matt said watching her every move. "I have to go, I'll call you later. Love you" Harriet said giving him a quick kiss. But before she could leave Matt grabbed her arm and kissed her passionately "Have a good day at work, I love you too"

Just like that, the Albie morning routine was over as Harriet ran out the door and Matt crashed back into bed for a few more short hours of shut eye.


	2. I want you back

Chapter 2

"Daddy! Daddy!" A young girl, no older then four yelled as she jumped on her parents bed. Matt slowly opened his eyes "Good Morning munchkin!" He said pulling Scarlet down to the bed and tickling her "Stop it daddy" Scarlet said in a fit of giggles "Are you hungry?" He asked picking her up "Yes, can we have pancakes?" Scarlet asked her father "Sure thing"

Matt carried her down the stairs and into the living room. He put 'Cinderella' in the DVD player before making his way to the kitchen. He got the ingredients to make pancakes while thinking of ideas for sketches.

Matt and Danny had decided to stay for the simple reasons that Jordan could make Danny agree to anything and that Matt liked being close to his new wife at the time and once Harriet left it was nice to have a secure job that was close to home and Scarlet. A few new people had been added to the cast. Harriet left a year ago and only worked in movies now. Jeannie had taken her place on News 60 and had become the leading female. Jayden Kanders, a new female cast mate, was slowly making her way up.

Soon, he was sitting down with Scarlet as they ate breakfast. "Do I have preschool today?" Scarlet asked him "No but we will be going to the Studio" Matt answered her as she smiled happily.

Scarlet was like a good luck charm for the cast. Everyone knew her and she even called a few of them aunt and uncle. One of the main reasons why is because Harriet went into labor during premiere night on set. She had just gotten off a month of bed rest. Matt didn't want her to go but she went anyways to support her husband and friends. They had just started the show when Harriet got her first contraction. She had hid it but Jordan who already had two kids notice something was wrong. Harriet told Matt about half way thru the show and they rushed to the hospital. That night instead of going to the wrap party everyone went to see the baby.

Harriet sat in her trailer going thru her script. She only had a few scenes left to film for the day. At the moment she was suppose to be filming but they had given her a break since she wasn't feeling well.

Harriet got shaken out of her day dreams by a knock on the door. "Come in" She said out loud as the door opened and Luke walked in "Hi Harriet" He said while smiling "Luke… what are you doing here?" Harriet said surprised "I heard you were working on this movie and I came to visit a friend so I thought I'd drop by to see how you were" Luke explained looking at the pictures Harriet had around. "Is this your daughter?" He asked holding a picture of Scarlet, Matt and Harriet. "Yeah, that's Scarlet" Harriet said looking at him. "She looks just like you" Luke told her putting the picture down. "Yeah, I guess. She has Matt's blue eyes thought" Harriet told him not moving from her spot on the couch. "Did you ever wonder what our kids would have looked liked?" Luke asked looking over to her "Excuse me?" She said surprised "I'm just wondering. Because if that time you thought you were pregnant was true then we'd have an 8 year old child" He said "No, I have not" Harriet answered him.

"I want you back Harrie" Luke told her "I'm married and very much in love with Matt" Harriet said showing her wedding ring. "Yeah but its Matt, I'm betting it won't last" Luke replied. "It's been five years" She said shocked at what he was saying. "I'm just saying that when it ends and it will. I'll be waiting for you" Luke said before leaving a stunned Harriet alone in her trailer.


End file.
